Change Your Heart
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Sesshomaru got up not long after Kagome left and started to follow her. He watched from the tree tops as a pink light surrounded Kagome and engulfed her clothes.
1. Chapter 1

1'_So this is where I stand..'_ kagome thought to herself while looking over the campsite before her. Inuyasha choose Kagome but she didn't want him, so she denied him and almost died for it. He decided to go with Kikyou and leave Kagome alone.

Kagome looked over the campsite. Sesshomaru was up against a tree, in meditation probably. Kikyou was on a walk with Inuyasha which means they've probably gone to fuck again. Sango and Miroku were at the same old routine. He'd grab her ass and Sango would smack him or knock him out.

Shippou would shake his head and go on about how he'll never learn. Kirara would be on Sango's lap, mewing, which she guessed was a form of laughter from the little hell cat. "Well, seeing as everything is in order, I think I'll take a walk, anyone wanna come with me?" No one spoke. "Well, okay then, I'll just take my bow and arrows If something happens I can easily kill them." She said as she picked up her bow and walked off.

Sesshomaru got up not long after Kagome left and started to follow her. He watched from the tree tops as a pink light surrounded Kagome and engulfed her clothes. She had miko clothes on and was aiming for a target across from the lake. Kagome aimed and hit the mark every time she shot, she even closed her eyes and shot a few times.

'_This miko has grown cold from Inuyasha and his lies. She shouldn't have gone through what she had, but of course, she will pull herself out of it.' _ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched her. He loved her.

He loved her from the first time he laid eyes upon those long legs, and that beautiful smile. He couldn't think of anyone more beautiful. He wondered why Inuyasha chose the dead one over Kagome, but didn't hate him for it, Oh no, Far from it. He wanted Kagome. And Inuyasha gave her up without a fight.

"You either show yourself or die before my hand" she said as she looked towards the direction she felt the aura coming from. "Well, my little Miko, I'm surprised you caught my aura, I do generally hide it well" Sesshomaru said, walking up to her. "O..Oh, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for threatening you." she said, bowing. "It's not a problem." he said emotionlessly.

He was controlling himself from taking her right there. "So... what are you doing out here?" she said, putting down her bow and arrows and taking a place upon the rocks. "Was out on a walk to clear my thoughts when I saw a miko. I thought it was Inuyasha's wench but I was surprised when I found you."

Kagome sat still for a moment. "I never want to be mistaken for Kikyou again." she said solemnly. "But Kagome, it's who you are, is it not? A copy of the dead priestess?" He was trying to push her buttons, '_I don't know why, but it's very amusing to see this girl get mad._' he thought.

She got up and walked towards the lake. She looked down upon her reflection. "Copy." she said. "Copy" she repeated before plunging into the water. The last thing she heard before she fell was "Kagome, NO".

5 Hours Later

"What the fuck were you doing with her anyways Sesshomaru? She could have died! Why couldn't you just have left her alone, you know she feels bad enough that she's the reincarnation of Kikyou!" Inuyasha said, yelling at Sesshomaru.

"You will watch your tone little brother, I was merely teasing the girl, I meant no real harm and as for you, why in Kami's name would you honestly choose that dead creature over Kagome? She's so much more lively and she'll actually warm a bed instead of getting dirt in it. But I guess you were too foolish to see that." Sesshomaru said in defense.

"You love her don't you?" He didn't respond. Inuyasha knew it. He knew it. Inuyasha walked to the other side of the camp with Kikyou and jumped into the tree. "Ugh... what's wrong with my head??" Kagome said, slowly rising from her sleeping bag.

Her head hurt. "You got a concussion when you fell into the water." Sesshomaru told her. "Why aren't I still there?" she asked. "Because, you are not meant to die that way." Kagome slowly got out of the sleeping bag and was picking up her bow and arrow.

"I must go home for a time. I promise I will be back soon." Kagome said as she ran off into the woods. "Don't follow her Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said. "Watch me little brother" He said, running off into the forest after her. He caught up to her in no time and was walking with her to the well.

"So, miko, why did you fall into the river?" he asked her. She looked down at her feet while mumbling something incoherent even to Sesshomaru's ear's. "Come again miko?" he asked her. "Because.. I'm not Kikyou and I refuse to look like her." she said, continuing.

"I'd rather be dead then share a face and soul with someone else. I am my own person." she sighed before looking up at the clearing. 'Home' she thought. How much she missed home was beyond anyone's emotional hold.

She wanted to see her brother and her mom and granpa. "Well Sesshomaru, thank you for escorting me to the well, I will be back in 3 days if you wish to come get me" and with that she flashed a quick smile and jumped into the well. '_I wonder if you heard Inuyasha and my conversation, little miko.. Kagome.'_


	2. Chapter 2

1"It's so wonderful to be in my own house." Kagome said to no one as she lathered her hair in soaps. _'Wonder what they were yelling about when I woke up.. Sesshomaru did seem kind of upset.. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say a little bit embarrassed.' _Kagome stuck her head on the side of the tub and lifted an arm out. She let out a long heavy sigh. " Why does everything seem so confusing.." She washed her hair and got out. She laid her head down on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Dream State

"_What the fuck were you doing with her anyways Sesshomaru? She could have died! Why couldn't you just have left her alone, you know she feels bad enough that she's the reincarnation of Kikyou!" Inuyasha said, yelling at Sesshomaru. _

"_You will watch your tone little brother, I was merely teasing the girl, I meant no real harm and as for you, why in Kami's name would you honestly choose that dead creature over Kagome? She's so much more lively and she'll actually warm a bed instead of getting dirt in it. But I guess you were too foolish to see that." Sesshomaru said in defense. _

"_You love her don't you?" "Yes, I love her. And I will have her Inuyasha, if I have to go through hell for her love, I would." He said. "The famous Sesshomaru in love with a human? Hah" Kikyou scoffed as she walked up and took her place beside Inuyasha. _

"_Why are you all talking like I'm not here!" Kagome screamed. They didn't seem affected at all. They all turned and looked at something. It was her. "What am I doing out of my body.." She saw her lips move. _ _"Ugh... what's wrong with my head??" Kagome said, slowly rising from her sleeping bag. _

End Dream State

Kagome woke in a cold sweat. She shivered though there was no breeze. "What was that dream about.. I only remember bits and pieces.. I was.. Out of my body.." she said aloud. The night air was still and silent as she pulled the twisted sheets off her. "I need a drink..." she walked down to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

She heard something move. "W-who's there..?" she said. She peered into the darkness. No one answered "I'm warning you..I'll.. I'll hurt you!" she said. A figure stepped out of the shadows "Well well.. So, will you kill me, miko? Please?" it said. And then all went black.

With the gang

"Miroku! When is Kagome going to be back?" the eager little kit asked the perverted monk. "I suppose in a couple of days, right Inuyasha?" he asks him. "I don't care when she comes back. Kikyou is about 100 times better anyways. She can sense the jewel shards too ya know!" he said.

"Must everything be about Kikyou, or involving her, little brother? Your antics tire me. I believe she will be back in an hour. I shall go wait for her return."

Sesshomaru said as he walked off. He arrived at the well not 15 minutes later. _'This scent... smells recent... but it's not just hers.. it's been more than a few hours... 17 possibly..I think she was kidnaped.. I must tell the others.' _Sesshomaru raced off to tell the others.

"Kagome was kidnaped. We must find her." The others looked at him with shock. All except for Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Good, we don't have to keep up with my copy anymore." Kikyou said to the group. They turned and glared at her. "I'll help you find her Sesshomaru" Sango said to him. He nodded as recognition.

"Anyone else willing to help save your friend?" he asked. Miroku and Shippou both stood and walked over to them. They all stared at Inuyasha and Kikyou. "I suppose we'll go. My copy never could handle anything by herself. She's too weak." Kikyou said to Inuyasha. He nodded in agreement.

They all sped off for the scent of Kagome and an unknown attacker. _'Kagome.. May Kami be in your favor these days. I will find you my Kagome, and I'll never let you go.'_


	3. Chapter 3

1"Where.. Am I..?" Kagome said aloud. She tried to look around the room, it was dark and musky. It seemed like a prison cell but the last thing she remembered was getting a glass of water. "So you have woken up have you my little Miko?" a voice said. "Who are you?! Where am I?" she screamed at the figure.

"Well, my home little miko, or it is to you." it said. It hissed out the words, cold and malice over, like it hurt to say the very words it spoke. "Nar..Naraku!" The figure came out of the shadows and lunged at kagome, crushing her body against the stone wall behind her. "Mmm.. My little miko, so you do know who it is?" he said, evil tint in his eyes.

He slowly lowered his neck down to sniff her hair. She smelled wonderful, and soon... she would be his. "My lovely little miko, do you wish to be set free?" he teased her. "What are you playing at Naraku." "Nothing my dear miko. I just wish to know your opinion on things" he said, smoothly.

He lowered his hands down across her breasts, down along her thighs and rested just below the hem of her skirt. "You sick bastard! Get away from me!" she screamed. It hurt to scream, her voice was dry and broken, almost like she hadn't drank anything for days. "No more screaming little miko, unless it's screaming out my name." he said cooly, an evil tint in his eye, like he was planning something.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" he lowered his head once more into her hair, he used his other hand to push it out of the way and suck on her neck. "Mmm... nothing you won't enjoy my little miko." She sucked in a breathe and waited. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out, it was almost like she wanted this to happen.

Naraku traced back up her body and placed a hand on her breast. She let out the breath she was holding, only to suck in another sharp breath. "So, you like that do you little miko?" he asked her, smirking that devilish smirk that promised something unknown. She refused to answer. He went under her shirt and started rubbing the barely hardened nub between his fingers, making it rock hard.

He pulled up her shirt and started to lick at the nub while rubbing the other. Two silent tears fell down Kagome's cheeks. She was so confused. She was supposed to hate this accused demon in front of her, but all she could think about was how he was setting her body aflame.

Naraku stopped the ministrations and looked at the girl before him, she was thinking about something. He wiped the tears away from her face and pulled down her shirt, giving her a genuine smile.

He walked out of the cell and shut the door behind him. "Your food will be served in an hour. It won't be much, so you better eat it." he said to her. Then walked out. "What the hell was that about.." she said aloud. "He put a potion down your throat." another voice said.

Kagome peered into the darkness and saw Kagura. "What?" she questioned. "Why you felt that way towards him, he forced a potion down your throat and it made you feel lust towards him." she said. She smirked as Kagome's face twisted in horror.

"I wish for you to destroy the Hanyou. He's grown tiring and I wish to not be controlled. I am the wind you know, no one should have hold of me." Kagura said to Kagome. "Why would you want me to help you..? I'm good, you're evil, how can it be possible for us to work together?" she questioned the demon on the other side of the bars. "Well, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." she said, smirking. "I'll get you out of this cell, and you can get my heart for me." she said.

Kagome thought a moment before shaking her head in agreement, if she was going to get out of here, she would need some help, and Kagura was the person to give it to her. "Now, Naraku sent me down here to give you this obedience potion, it's meant for you to not run away and to obey his commands, I will not administer it to you, I will, however, give it to you so you may do what you please with it."

"Just act like a good obedient slave and I'm sure he won't notice the difference. First, we need to get you some clothes because, well, you look dreadfully like a whore." she said. Looking over the miko's clothes.

The night gown she was wearing was tattered and torn just about up to her thighs. Kagome looked down at her clothes and blushed. Kagura smiled at her. Kagura unlocked the cell and walked kagome up out of the dungeon to her wardrobe.

"Kagome, we will expect you to be on your best behavior. I will show you your room and where the training grounds are. I want you to train as hard as you can, so you can get out." she whispered the last part, not wanting Naraku to accidently hear her. Kagome nodded and bowed just incase he was watching. She wanted to play the act well.

"You will train in everything from swords to spears." she continued on. "We want to make sure you are prepared for the fight against Inuyasha and the rest of those fools." Kagome was about to say something but Kagura winked at her and she nodded and smiled.

"Yes, they all will perish." They walked to her room and picked out her a black kimono with red Aobishi Kohren flowers on the dress, the trim was silver. The dress fit her curves very nicely as she looked in the mirror. Kagura nodded in approval.

"Now.. Let the games begin" Kagome smirked and said.


End file.
